It is known to fabricate a three dimensional object such as an engineered-component directly from a computer model or data file using additive manufacturing processes, e.g. 3D printing. Support structures may be used to prevent deformation of the engineered-component when complex geometries exist. 3D printing machines typically print one layer of engineered-components attached to the build platform by these support structures. Recently introduced 3D printings machines can print 10 times faster than previous 3D printing machines. Build times are significantly reduced to 3 hours or less but their build envelope on their build-platform is limited. If a build of an engineered-component is started at the end of a work day, the engineered-component will be finished a few hours later leaving the machine idle until the start of the next work day.